


Stockings

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [1]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #1 (Zac).<br/>Prompt: "Where to put stocking if no fireplace?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

“But where does it go? Like, if Santa is supposed to come down the chimney, and the chimney isn’t there-“  
“He comes through the door,” Taylor mused.  
“-Which is breaking and entering, mind you-“  
“Santa’s always broken into peoples’ houses I don’t think that’s the issue here,” Isaac was grinning.  
“-He also needs to navigate the alarm systems and guard dogs-“  
“People have always had guard dogs.”  
“And what dog’s going to attack Santa?” Taylor scorned, “they wouldn’t dare! They get nothing for Christmas!”  
“What about under the tree?” Isaac suggested.  
“That defeats the whole purpose of there _being_ a stocking in the first place. Everything else goes under the tree already.”  
“Hanging them from the mantle was kind of a fire hazard anyway, really,” Taylor pointed out, “they’re safer hanging from the walls or in a doorway.”  
“So people can bang their heads? I don’t think so.”  
“What are you arguing about now?” Kate appeared, looking confused.  
“Zac’s having an existential crisis over where to hang Christmas stockings in a house with no fireplace,” Isaac offered.  
“But we have a fireplace…”  
“That is so far removed from the point I was trying to make. Now-“


End file.
